Wierd love
by erenxrivaillelover
Summary: Miku has a bad time as a high school student because of bullies and her crush. But she then finds out that one of her bullies is actually dating her crush! What will she do then? The first chapter is short sorry for that, I will try to work on the 2chap. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Im doing a story on kaitoxmiku i hope you enjoy

* * *

Miku was walking into school and saw her friends standing by her locker waiting for her there."he-" Miku got cut off by her bullies Miki, and Meiko. "What you got there huh, oh I see your loser friends haha that's so sad"Meiko said laughing. "Honey, I think you need to change your hair do, it's so ugh!" Miki exclaimed looking up and down at Miku. "Well I think i look just fine. Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately. I DON'T THINK SO."Miku said with passion. "Look who's talking. Look who's coming! Your crush, oh but you can never have him because he's all mine! Haha" Meiko said embarrassing Miku in front Kaito. "s-SHUT UP!" Miku yelled dashing towards her friends. "Are you okay?!" Luka asked worried. "Yea it's just they always have to embarrass me in front of Kaito!" Miku exclaimed sadly. "Kaito your secret crush! HOW DID THEY FIND OUT?!" luka asked scared. "Who knows there always stalking people from behind. And plus they stalk all the boys that go to the bathroom and take pictures. It's stupid." GUMI said staring at Miki and Meiko staring at the guys going into the bathroom, with a camera."The boys must feel invaded now." Rin said sadly. "But in the bright side my brother might come home screaming at me that 'these two girls went into the boys bathroom and took pictures of our penises." Miku said laughing.

At home

"MIKU! I WENT TO SCHOOL TODAY WITH THESE TWO SICKO'S GOING INTO THE BOYS BATHROOM TAKING PICTURES WHEN WE TAKE OFF OUR PANTS!"Mikuo yelled across the room. "Hey those are the girls that bully me at school so I really don't care about you. Oh yea what did Kaito do today?!"Miku asked happily and dozing off about him. "UGH when are you going to tell him your true feelings, you know he's gonna end up finding out by his girlfriend."Mikuo said sadly but not caring either way. " I know but, but" MIku started crying. "Oh no here comes the tears. Hey there is going to be a better guy out there for you, unless that bitch will break up with him or he will break up with her. Hey she gets on my nerves, kaito says so too but he doesn't care because he loves her apparently!" Mikuo said madly. "Why what does she do?" -sniff sniff- "-sigh- well she... she pokes me and kicks me, she also shows me boys penises size, I mean that's just sick and she already knows that I end up throwing up after I see that stuff!" Mikuo says awkwardly "HAHA well that is true but at least she didn't show you the pictures of ?" Miku asked scared. "0_o she showed me on her camera!" Mikuo screamed scared for life now. -ding dong ding dong ding- "I'll get it" Miku got up to get the door and froze when she opened it. "k-kaito what are you doing here. Oh I mean hehe I know why your here I'm not that stupid hehe. Come on in." MIKU said non stop blushing. "um Okay thanks." Kaito walks in and goes straight to Mikuo. "Sup, hey whats wrong with your sister." Kaito asked whispering into Mikuo's ear. "Oh you know girls are weird now a days right. like your bitchy girlfriend!"Mikuo whispered back. "Hey stop whispering that's just mean to other people around you"Len said just barging in. "Oh come in I guess? I'll be in my room MIKE." Mikuo said walking up to her bedroom. "YA LIKE I WOULD CARE!" MIKuo yelled to her. "OH SO YOU KNOW YOU DONT GET MY YAOI MAGAZINES" mIKU SAID " SHUT UP! I DID THAT ONCE!"Mikuo yelled blushing.

sorry guys i have to go chapter 2 will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2:The break up

OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER SORRY IF I TOOK FOR EVER :) JUST BUSY YEAR OK HERE IT IS

* * *

Kaito laughed non-stop and mikuo kept yelling for him to shut up. "ok ok I'm sorry I'm sorry" kaito said laughing still. "MY STUPID SISTER!"Mikuo yelled for Miku to hear."HEY YOU SHUT UP IM NOT THE ONE THAT STALKS THE GIRLS EVERY NOW AND THEN LOSER!" Miku yelled back laughing. Kaito just burst out laughing now. "DUDE SHUT UP!" Mikuo yelled at kaito annoyed. "Okay Okay." Kaito became serious. "ok im going to break up with MEIKO." Kaito said happy but nervous. "But how am I going to do it? She attacks like a cheetah!" Kaito said nervously. "Dude just don't break up with her over text message then she's gonna be a gorilla. Wanting blood and meat!" Mikuo exclaimed scared. "Ya know that one already. I tried that and she beat the crap out of me! So i just asked her back, which wasn't good either." Kaito had fear in his eyes now.

Miku leaned against the wall and started to eavesdrop. "Try breaking up with her after your basketball game. Because people gossip that she has a secret admirer giving her notes and roses and stuff." Mikuo said happy. "Okay I'll try that challenge." Kaito's phone rang. "A text from Meiko." Kaito said annoyed. "Read it to me!" Mikuo said. "ok -sigh- it says Hey honey bun I want you to come over at 6:00 SHARP. I love you :)" Kaito said mocking her voice with the text message. "what time is it now?" Mikuo asked. "ugh 5:22. Ugh hey what if I just break up with her there!" Kaito said exited. "ya she does deserve a melt down ya i guess, go with your plan instead of mine. I'm okay with that -sniff sniff-" Mikuo said pretending to cry. "Okay little stupid I'll go now bye bye" Kaito said about to leave the room. "oh wait let me say bye to your sister." Kaito said smiling. 'Why do u want to say goodbye to my BRATTY SISTER!" Mikuo yelled. "YOU SHUT UP YOAI LOVER!" Miku yelled back. "Whatever dude its for the best she was nice enough to let me in." Kaito said happy. "fine! Wait don't tell me you have a crush on my little sister!?" Mikuo said in disgust. Kaito smiled at him and winked 'which means yes' "AWW sick she has Rebe's!" Mikuo said in disgust. "well maybe I want rebe's too!" KAITO said already walking up the stairs. Miku quickly stood up and looked at him. "hey." Miku said nervously. "hey I wanted to say goodbye. And i wanted to give you something in return for letting me in." Kaito said walking really close to her. "ah It's ok I don't need anything i jus-" Miku was cut off by KAITO'S kiss. "Goodnight!" Kaito said happily before leaving. "eh."Miku was left blushing like crazy. Mikuo walked up the stairs and saw her face red as a tomato. "Looks like mister knight and shining Armour gave you a little something something eh?"Mikuo said making a kissing face. "S-shut up it was just a kiss." Miku said hitting her brother across his face. "haha come on I think you too would make a cute couple."Mikuo said kissing her on the cheek. "night Miku." Mikuo said walking towards his room." Night Mikuo"Miku said walking towards her room as well.

Okay Kaito just dump her like any old dump. Kaito thought to himself.-knock knock- "Oh hi KAITO I knew you would come." Meiko had and evil smile on her face. "Look meiko I don't think It's working out between us. So I'm calling it a break. Goodbye Meiko. It's only for the best." Kaito said already leaving. "You will pay Kaito! -Sniff sniff- I know you will come crawling back like the last time!" Meiko yelled. Kaito walked back to his house and went straight to his room. -knock knock- "Hey it's me did you break up with Meiko?" Koito asked. (Kaito's brother) "Ya we're done." Kaito said happily. "OH okay hey are you going to ask that Miku girl out?" Koito asked. "YA I'm going to ask her." Kaito said still happy. "It's about time!" Koito said happily.

okay thats the end of chapter two i don't know about chapter 3 yet. i hope you like it!


End file.
